


Art: Free Condoms With Purchase

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Art and Graphics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Art, Asexual Character, Asexual Derek Hale, Digital Painting, Fluff, M/M, Micro Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: Art for Free Condoms With Purchase by Dragon_Temeraire.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragon_temeraire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Free Condoms With Purchase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426245) by [dragon_temeraire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire). 



> The great thing about Free Condoms With Purchase is that there are so many great images throughout the story. I actually took a while to decide which part I was going to draw, but in the end I went with the one that I thought meant the most to me!

**Author's Note:**

> [img desc: A digital image of Derek and Stiles hugging in front of a strip mall. Derek's camaro is in the right corner behind the two of them. Derek is wearing a leather jacket and Stiles is wearing orange plaid. The sky is cloudy.]
> 
> Ok so it's kind of cool that I get to explain myself a little - like I said, this is a moment that I absolutely fell in love with in the story, because I could see the hug so clearly, and could understand the exact way Derek was feeling in that moment - happy, but most of all, accepted. I tried to capture that peacefulness in their expressions. 
> 
> I also had a lot of fun making their clothes out of real image textures! The sky was another part that I had a lot of fun drawing. 
> 
> I hope you like it, dragon_temeraire!
> 
> (at some point I must have merged incorrectly, which is why the wheel is fucked up. Sorry about that...)


End file.
